Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a centralized control system.
Background
Centralized control systems are widely deployed to provide various features. The control system may be implemented in a specific space such as a room or an automobile. In one example, an entertainment system or an infotainment system may be implemented to control and manage available features. The control system may interact with a user device, and may exchange data with the user device. For example, the control system may provide various control functions to the user device to control the user device, and the user device may provide data such as multimedia data such that the control system can reproduce such multimedia data. Therefore, various uses and approaches may be explored to maximize the uses of the communication between the control system and the user device and enhance user experience.